


Always In My Head

by MarchnoGirl



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Dildos, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Sexual Content, Lube, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Harry Potter, Secret Relationship, Snarky Draco Malfoy, lube as hair gel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Gryffindor's Tower hosted a busy night from Harry and Draco. They usually are very careful not to be discovered, but this time something goes wrong.





	Always In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to all the wonderful writers and people from Drarry Discord server!  
> Written for January Drabble Challenge "Time for a Change". 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Thank you** to my wonderful beta: [Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790).❤️

Harry heard Ron and Hermione’s voices in the distance. But it wasn’t possible, right? He was supposed to be in the Slytherin Dungeon. Yesterday he sent a note to Draco, asking him to meet there, but fuck! He told him they couldn’t meet at the Slytherin’s that night, so they agreed for the Gryffindor’s tower. Shit! Harry opened his eyes wide to see only darkness. He quickly sat up on the bed and bumped into something solid. The thing emitted a groggy sound…Draco! How was that even possible?! They never, _never_ , slept together! Harry was trying to remember the exact events of the night when he heard Ron’s voice: “Harry? Why are the curtains of your bed locked? Are you ok?!” Oh no, no, no.  

“Impetus!” Hermione’s spell made the curtains fall to the ground, letting in the light and blinding Harry. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. When he opened them again, it was to see Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean gawping at him, Ron with a disgusted face. “Harry, please tell me that’s not Malfoy!”  

Harry turned his head, finally able to see distinctly. Yes, it was Malfoy. Harry was still searching for something to say when Draco opened his eyes and sighed. He got up from the bed and started to get dressed. “Harry. What. The. Fuck.” Ron seemed on the edge of a crisis, while Seamus and Dean looked like they just discovered a treasure. Neville was badly trying to hide his amusement. Harry took a moment to look at his place; there were handcuffs at the foot of the bed, a rope tied to the headboard, a huge dildo on the bedside table with a jar of lube. Not easy to explain.  

“Well… I’m gay.” The statement left an awkward silence.

Neville broke it: “Ok, but we’re late for Transfiguration. Fix your hair, it’s messier than usual!”

Harry quickly got up: “You know my hair’s never tidy!”  

“Well, you could try hair gel. Is that Malfoy’s jar? His hair is always slicked, he could help you.”  

Draco’s face split in a huge grin and before Harry could stop him, he blurted out: “Oh yes, Harry! It’s time for a change of style, don’t you think?” He took the jar of lube and handed it to Harry. “I guess if it works in your arse, it’ll work on your fuck face too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](https://drarryruinedme7.livejournal.com/).


End file.
